Delírium
by Little4Kuriboh
Summary: Kaiba Corps se encuentra en un grave problema. Tras seguir experimentando con el Cubo de Dominios Dimensionales todos sus trabajadores ahora se han vuelto mitad animal. ¿Cómo repercutirá esto en la cede? Aún más ¿Qué hará Seto para arreglar el problema? Rivalshipping


Solo basta un simple desliz y la realidad puede verse afectada, ante el deseo en conjunto de una _"masa"_ consciente o inconsciente de lo que se desea.

El Cubo de Dominios Dimensionales. La llave para abrir la siguiente puerta. Un lugar más allá del propio mundo, uno más avanzado al humano.

Una simple resonancia que sigue a la espera de ser usada. Sin embargo el poder que conlleva este objeto no es para cualquiera, su dueño Aigami Diva, el elegido por Shadi Shin, quien ha buscado cumplir el deseo de Prana ahora ha descubierto algo dentro del duelo que tuvo con aquel simple recipiente.

Buscando al Faraón se encontró con algo más. Algo más que ha generado que sus sueños se hayan vuelto nada.

_«Tal vez este mundo no es tan malo...»_

Pensó al perder contra Yugi Mutou y ser salvado por este junto con el Faraón. Por ello ha dejado el _cubo a su disposición,_ a ese hombre que sigue atrapado entre las telarañas del pasado que no puede dejar.

Quien ahora viene entrando a las instalaciones de Kaiba Corps tras la llamada de Mokuba, su hermano menor.

Su molestia no es para menos, es más en su rostro la hace notar al tener el ceño fruncido y a paso rápido se dirija dentro para obtener la respuesta del caos que escuchó detrás del intercomunicador.

Lo que pareciera ser solo un estúpido llamado de su hermano menor adquiere forma al notar lo que hay frente de sí, un par de orejas redondas color azul obscuro, debajo de estas se encuentra Mokuba tratando de formular algo coherente con sus palabras.

—¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!

—Hermano... El dispositivo, otra vez hubo una falla al tratar de...

Seto coloco su mano al frente, Mokuba entendiendo el ademán guardo silencio, su cola de ratón bajo al igual que sus orejas. El gran Ceo de Kaiba Corps que se caracterizaba por su elevado coeficiente intelectual llego a una simple y llana conclusión.

_Otra vez habían fracasado._

Aigami Diva lo dijo solo una vez, después de todo el enfrentamiento con Sera había sido claro, al casi perder contra ella descubriendo así, que su nuevo Sistema de Duelos y el uso del Cubo de Dominios Dimensionales _no eran tan diferentes._

Todo consistía en el poder cognitivo del usuario y al parecer ninguno de sus científicos podía hacer uso del Cubo como él demandaba hacerlo. Un golpe para su orgullo al ver la diferencia del nivel de _"frecuencia"_ entre ese par de niños y su equipo.

Con ello, ahora se veían envueltos en esta risible situación. A todo el personal de Kaiba Corps transformado en animales.

Al menos parte de sus cuerpos habían adquirido rasgos animales, al tener cola y orejas. Como su hermano quien ahora era un simple ratón negro.

Como de costumbre, Seto no esperaría ni un solo segundo más ahí parado sin hacer nada, puesto que, había dejado un duelo a medio terminar con su programa de Simulación, sin embargo antes de poder delegar lo que harían desde ahora se encontró con una peculiar cabellera que le hizo dejar a Mokuba y avanzar hasta él.

Ahí frente a sus ojos, observo cómo el chico de cabellera extravagante hablaba con una de sus empleadas, la cual sonrojada ante sus halagos y dulces palabras estaba a punto de caer en sus redes.

Después de todo no era un chico nada mal visto, aunque no era su tipo, tenía un encanto peculiar, y sus ojos fueron lo que le atrajeron desde un inicio cuando este hablo con ella, además no era cualquier tipo como alguno que se le haya acercado para tratar de ligarle antes, estaba hablando con Yugi Mutou el _Rey de los Juegos._

—¿Que estás haciendo aquí? ¿Comprendes tu lugar? —expreso con fastidio Seto quien miró la escena con desaprobación.

Lo cual hizo temblar a la joven rubia de ojos azules, quien se escurría de la escena para dejarles solos.

El joven se mordió el palastro de la uña ante su fallido intento, después de todo esa linda cervatillo tenía todo lo que podía pedir, unas anchas caderas, fina cintura y unos pechos que calculaba talla _"C"_ a _"D",_ sin más remedio al escuchar la melodiosa voz de su _"rival"_ a sabiendas que no lo veía como tal se giró a verle.

Sus orejas largas de conejo se alzaron al verle a detalle, y hasta coloco la mano en su mentón mientras le miraba de arriba a abajo, soltando un bajo, pero audible —Nada mal —no obstante, a sabiendas del carácter poco amable y por supuesto nada paciente de su interlocutor decidió responder su pregunta antes de volverle a escuchar repetirla, aunque admitía en ese momento que su voz no se escuchaba para nada mal— La sesión de prueba —Y con ello Seto lo entendió, después de todo Yugi Mutou aún era importante para su empresa e imagen, aun así amable el amatista continuo— Todo parecía ir bien, pero —con su mano derecha señalo su cabeza— apareció esto de la nada y...

—Comprendo.

No necesitaba saber más, reconocía que su hermano Mokuba sentía cierta admiración por Yugi, además las rencillas que tenían los dos no conferían lo mismo para con su hermano menor ¿O sí?

Así que la razón por la cual Yugi se encontrará en un área fuera de su rubro se debía a Mokuba quien ahora se encontraba con el equipo de científicos tratando de arreglar el problema sin resultado alguno.

Ante esto, decidió ir con él, después de todo no tenía un asunto real con aquel _simple e insulso_ _recipiente._ El mismo que le miraba un tanto peculiar al seguirlo observando tan fijamente hasta el punto de acortar la distancia.

Seto Kaiba no era de sentir miedo ante los imprevistos o por los enemigos que se le presentaran en su camino, pero al verle sonreír zorrunamente cuando cruzaron miradas por segunda vez le ocasiono un terrible escalofrío.

—Me preguntó... —se acercó a él dando dos pasos al frente— si también saldrá leche de aquí —tinco su pecho sin miramiento alguno por sobre la tela de su camisa negra de manga larga, mientras la sonrisa de sus labios seguía sin menguar— oh tal vez... solo salga de aquí —colocó su mano en su entrepierna. Sin poder moverse de su lugar, el asombro de las acciones de aquel enclenque chico le dejaron sin palabras, aún más cuando su mano se aferró a su miembro y tomaba su cintura. _"¿Quién_ _era ese tipo y que había hecho con Yugi?"_ Pensó sin embargo su petición le dejo escéptico —Seto, aparémonos.

Tomando su rostro tratando de alejarlo de sí mismo, al girar su cabeza noto a través del cristal su propia imagen, donde observo encima de su cabeza unos peculiares cuernos y orejas junto con el rabo de una vaca en sus posaderas.

Él también había cambiado como los demás.

‡ ‡

—Setooooo, aparéate conmigo —volvió a repetir. El joven Ceo había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces le hizo la misma propuesta dentro de los 5 días que llevaban encerrados en la sede de Kaiba Corps.

Todo debido a que no deseaba propagar aquel _"mal" _fuera de sus instalaciones, nuevamente escucho su _"fastidiosa"_ voz dando énfasis a su nombre de pila, _¿Desde cuándo le llamaba Seto? ¿_Dónde _quedaba el "Kaiba-Kun" con el que solía nombrarle?_ Oh sí, el chico que mantenía en su oficina para que dejara en paz a su personal _no estaba pensando con la cabeza ahora mismo, al menos no con la cabeza de arriba al solo tener algo en la mente._ Después de todo solo era un simple conejo ahora ¿No? Y como todo conejo, el pensar en aparearse era lo más normal dentro de su _"pobre"_ naturaleza. —Hey deja de ignorarme, hagámoslo. —Pero Seto siguió con la vista en la portátil sin hacer caso alguno de sus palabras. —Bien, al menos déjame salir.

—¿Para qué? ¿Para qué acoses a mis empleados?

Yugi se cruzó de brazos, haciendo un mohín, lleno de indignación se giró.

—No es acoso si ellos dicen que sí —refuto cual niño.

—No en mis instalaciones.

—¡Entonces déjame salir!

—¿Y dejar que se propague esto?

—¡No! —se volteó a verlo— tal vez encuentre a Jonouchi y así...

Oh claro el amigo de Yugi, ese _perro faldero_ había venido a Kaiba Corps a buscarle tras el tercer día sin saber de él. Para colmo venía acompañado con aquella rubia que de vez en cuando se unía al grupo de Yugi.

Para sus males al meterse "infraganti" tras no permitirles el paso ambos se habían _"infectado"._ Aun podía recordar como el amatista se restregó demás al abrazar a ese perro.

—¿Ahora decides_ ir_ con tus amigos? —se burló, Seto.

—¡Oh, vamos! ¡No quieres que este con Jonouchi, pero tampoco quieres que me aparee contigo! ¿Qué quieres de mí? —dramatizo.

Seto bufo— ¿Un meme?

—¡Ja! ¡Entonces hasta tú lo sabes!

—Oh, vamos eres mejor que eso... —resopló.

—Please, déjame salir.

—¿Podrías calmarte?

—¡Eres tan aburrido!

—Que no me deje llevar por mis instintos no significa que sea...

—Qui ni mi diji llivir pir mis instintis ni significi qui...—le interrumpió yendo a su escritorio — vamos no es como si fuera la _"gran"_ cosa, entre más piensas las cosas más problemáticas se vuelven ¿Sabes? Además si no te gusta ambos podemos parar —hizo una pausa por unos segundos, después chasqueo los dedos y con el índice señalo— ¿Te parece tener una señal?

—¿Como en el _BDSM_? —Yugi le miró pícaramente— Oh vamos es un término común —se excusó, el amatista no le creyó obviamente. Y sin esperar respuesta alguna Yugi se abalanzó hacia él.

Cayendo ambos en el piso, notó como sus manos se deslizaban hábilmente en su cinturón, y poco a poco a su pantalón hasta bajarlo, tratando de recuperarse de la contusión generada tras caer de su silla tomo sus manos empujándole hacia atrás, quedando encima de su pequeño cuerpo observo como relamía sus labios.

—Bien, pensé que nuestra primera vez sería algo diferente, pero ver ese lado rudo en ti también es una de mis fantasías —declaro.

—Pero ¿Que demo...

Y la frase quedo a la mitad cuando la puerta se abrió y la voz de Mokuba inundo la habitación.

—¡Hermano ya hemos encontrado... —se detuvo al ver la escena— Perdón por interrumpir... —expreso el menor de los Kaiba tras volver a cerrar la puerta y retirarse.

Solo un mal entendido más a la lista que se sumarían en esa horrible semana.

‡ ‡

_"Solo un pensamiento en común y la realidad puede cambiar"_ repitió una vez más mentalmente tras haber _"logrado"_ efectuar su plan. Después de todo, ese simple recipiente se había burlado de la peor forma posible de su persona.

Así, después de una semana desde aquel _"incidente"_ le citó, la razón estipulada había sido sobre el nuevo prototipo de disco de duelo.

Una simple, pero eficaz trampa, ya que ahora le tenía en su merced.

—¡Oh vamos Seto, sabes que todo fue a causa de ese condenado artefacto! —apunto al Cubo de Dominios Dimensionales aun tratando de contener la voz.

Sin embargo para Seto aquello solo era una excusa barata, después de todo _dejarse dominar por sus instintos solo le demostraba la diferencia que había entre ambos_, pero realmente no le importaba tomar represalias, no al menos de la misma forma, aunque sí, quería darle a probar un poco de su propia medicina, después de todo aun podía recordar aquel patético aspecto que tuvo. Y de solo recordarlo se le revolvió el estómago. No obstante usarlo de escarmiento por un momento sería suficiente... Tal vez...

Y ahí lo tenía frente a él, en la silla sin poder escapar, aunque se mantuvo en silencio por largo tiempo viéndolo con sus ojos cual témpanos de hielo no pudo evitar mofarse. —¿Ahora quién es la vaca? —rio ante la visión de Yugi Mutou con las orejas y rabo del insulso animal.

Esperando las quejas como también pelea por parte del tricolor se encontró con el rostro apenado de este mientras desviaba la mirada y tímidamente contestaba a su afirmación. —Yo soy —sus ojos brillaban mientras unía fuertemente sus piernas— ¿Me ordeñaras? —Ni una sola palabra salió de los labios de Seto Kaiba ante su declaración... Es más por un momento algo dentro de él hizo un corto circuito mandando señales por todo su cuerpo. Paso saliva sin saber que decir. ¿Cómo podía generar "eso" un simple recipiente? —Setooo —le escuchó llamarle, oh sí algo malo debía haber con ambos.

‡ ‡

Se dirigía a la salida, sin embargo al pasar por su oficina y verle recostado por sobre sus brazos encima del escritorio, no pudo evitar pensar que no era tan diferentes de las personas comunes y corrientes como él, después de todo también Seto podía sentir cansancio. Por ello a sabiendas que estaba mal, abrió su puerta y con cuidado tomando la chaqueta que estaba en el perchero le cubrió.

Sin más que hacer retomó su camino, después de todo ya era tarde y debía volver a la tienda. La sesión había durado más de la cuenta. No obstante su brazo fue tomado, girando su rostro le vio, aun medio adormilado.

—¿Kaiba-Kun?

El aludido le miro, como de costumbre con su ropa impecable y formal en los lugares _"debidos"_ siendo que el chico que tenía al frente era todo un punk.

Aun tratando de discernir lo que había sucedido al escuchar aquel nuevo _"Kaiba-kun"_ no pudo evitar sentir la vergüenza, después de todo_, "aquello"_ al parecer solo había sido un sueño y nada más.

—¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Quieres que llame a alguien? —su voz sonaba igual de amable que de costumbre a pesar del tiempo y distanciamiento, la misma que hacía eco ante el recuerdo del cual se aferraba, después de todo, Seto había sucumbido ante su orgullo, puesto que su meta real era el simple, pero honorable -y aunque no fuese así no importaría- el hecho de ser el mejor haciéndolo conocer a todo el mundo.

Pero su plan se había truncado, la persona que le había arrebatado el titulo estaba muerto y su futuro se encontraba entre el presente que no podía reclamar.

_«Alguien que había perdido contra su pasado no tenía derecho a un futuro»_

Al menos eso pensó hasta el día hoy, en el cual por un instante anhelo no soltar esa mano que según él no significaba nada.

Aun así las palabras de Aigami Diva seguían rondando en su mente. "_Solo basta el deseo consciente o inconsciente para abrir la siguiente puerta"._

Sin embargo hasta que no pudiera vencer a su enemigo real no podía tomar aquella puerta, no se sentía merecedor, por ello le dejo ir y mientras veía como esta se cerraba. Y por un momento su sonrisa le hizo creer que tal vez el futuro no estaba del todo perdido para él y que este no era tan _"aburrido"._ Al menos en su sueño no lo fue.


End file.
